Pray For Our Love
by divaaaofcourage
Summary: Michi one shot.


Pray For Our Love – Michi fan-fic

Back when they were in high school, he was the famous soccer player and she was the head cheerleader. They were the popular couple in school but both their families disapprove of their relationship. Mimi's parents didn't like Tai because of his arrogance and they didn't approve of their relationship because they have a reputation to maintain. Whereas for Tai's family, they didn't like Mimi because they feel that she's trashy and too modern. Tai's family is pretty old-fashioned so that explains why they didn't like Mimi.

Back then, Tai was nineteen and Mimi was eighteen. Due to the disapproval of their relationship from both their families, they decided to flee to Manhattan, New York to start a new life together. Mimi used to stay there for a year or two with her family before so she knows the area very well. They bought an apartment downtown; a one bedroom apartment. Money wasn't a problem for them as they both have enough to support each other. Tai had a job as a soccer coach for young kids while Mimi had a job as a fashion designer. During the weekdays, they would work while on the weekends, they'd spend time together as a couple. Whenever Mimi has a fashion show, Tai would turn up. Whenever Tai has soccer practice with the kids, Mimi would turn up to bring him food. Tai always forgets to eat whenever he's involved in soccer.

After a year of living together, they decided to tie the knot. Even though their families weren't around as witnesses, they didn't care. Because of their families, they weren't allowed to be together in the first place. Two years have gone by and their marriage starts to get rocky. Every day, without fail, they would have arguments over and over again – sometimes even about the past or about the same topic. Tai expects Mimi to be the type of wife that serves her husband a cup of coffee every morning but Mimi is obviously not that type of wife. It's not that she wants to go against her husband but it's just that, to her, they're living in the modern era and serving her husband every morning a cup of coffee every morning is "so fifty years ago". She didn't watch her mother serve her father a cup of coffee every morning. Instead, her father would automatically get himself his own cup of coffee from the kitchen.

When they were still in high school, Tai was romantic and he's humorous. Mimi dumped her singer ex-boyfriend, Matt, just so that she could be with Tai. Matt was hopeless romantic. All he ever cared about was his music and whenever Mimi would want to spend time with him, he'd come up with all kinds of excuses telling her that they couldn't meet up. Mimi started to feel lonely and that's when Tai comes in. He was there for her all the time whenever she needed company and somebody to talk to. That was when she realized that she fell in love with the wrong guy. When she broke up with Matt, only then Matt realized that what he did was wrong. Matt wanted Mimi back but he was too late; she was already Tai's girlfriend. Matt kept his distance from Tai and Mimi from then on.

Whenever they argue, Mimi thinks of the days when they were younger. Everything was better; Tai knew how to impress Mimi over the littlest things but now, he knows how to hurt her over the littlest things. And so, for the sake of their marriage, she changed into someone she's not – a traditional wife. She toned down her "trashy" dressing and now she wears only normal t-shirts and jeans for an everyday wear. She also stopped her job as a fashion designer. After two years of their marriage, she realized that she doesn't know her husband anymore. He'd yell at her for nothing, expect her to be home every day by seven in the evening and he just keeps getting more and more controlling day by day. Mimi swallowed her pride and listened to Tai's words.

Mimi had to make the bed before Tai comes into the bedroom to sleep every night and she can only sleep after Tai sleeps. In the morning, she has to wake up before Tai does and make breakfast for him; including his coffee. To her, it didn't matter because she's used to doing it every single day. Tai does nothing in the house except just laze around and only help out when they have guests coming over. Yes, Tai's ego is as big as his hair. He couldn't care less about his wife's feelings and he only cares about his reputation. Mimi kept her feelings to herself throughout their whole marriage because she's afraid of Tai and his anger. He can get really aggressive when he's infuriated and she knows how hard Tai can hit because he had ever slapped her before just because the house was in a mess. Mimi tried to talk to Tai but to no avail. He will never listen to anybody but himself.

* * *

><p>That day was simply just another day of hell for Mimi. But things only got worse for her when she found out that was having a high fever. Her body was extremely weak and she could hardly move her limbs. She needed to get out of bed before Tai wakes up but she didn't have the strength to do so. While she was struggling to sit up, Tai had already woken up. Tai looked at his wife and realized that she wasn't in the kitchen. She looked extremely pale and it was obvious that she didn't have any energy to carry herself up. Tai shook his head and said to his wife, "Why are you still here? You're supposed to be in the kitchen." It was written all over her face that she was struggling to get up. She then lay back down on her bed after she felt that she has no energy left in her. Her body was burning up and Tai started to get worried. He placed his hand on her forehead and realized that she was having a fever. However, Tai didn't bring Mimi to the doctor. Instead, he told her to take some pills and rest for the day – that was all. Mimi expected Tai to bring her to the doctor's but no, he didn't. She was extremely upset. She could've taken the pills but she couldn't because she didn't have any energy left in her. Tai left her on the bed, got ready and left for work.<p>

Mimi spent the whole day in the house alone. She keeps feeling her heart ache over and over again. It's never ending. She just wants this nightmare to stop. She _can_be the type of wife that respects her husband but not this way. Tai expects her to be a perfect wife for him and he isn't happy when his buddies told him that his wife is hot. He couldn't accept it. Tai is very controlling with Mimi even when they're in bed. He'd torture her whenever they have sex; according to him, it's rough sex and he enjoyed it but Mimi doesn't.

When Mimi finally got the energy to move around, she went to the living room and looked out of the window. Tears fall as she watched a couple living across her apartment looking so happy and cosy. When was the last time that she and Tai actually were happy together? When was the last time that she actually experienced happiness? Day by day, she kept getting weaker, she kept losing more weight due to the amount of pressure that Tai puts on her. Her used-to-be-hourglass body suddenly turned into a rectangle frame. She lost her curves due to the lack amount of sleep and food intake and she does not exercise anymore. Supposedly, she should've gained weight but because of the accumulation of stress, she lost weight instead. Yes, she is suffering from depression. She even had suicidal thoughts a few times but then she kept telling herself that suicidal doesn't solve anything.

One fine day, Tai and Mimi had an argument again. Tai got mad at Mimi because she hasn't been keeping up with the house chores and the entire house was in a mess. This time round, Mimi didn't keep her mouth shut; she shouted back at her husband to defend herself. "I am losing more and more weight every day, Tai. Can't you see that? I am only in my mid twenties and yet, I am getting more frail. Stop torturing me like as if I'm your servant. In case you forgot, I am your _wife_!" Mimi shouted. Tai was taken aback with his wife's actions but still, he'd still shout back to her, "You are my wife and you will do the things that I tell you to do! For God sakes, Mimi, I feed you well and I gave you shelter. I don't even understand why you are losing weight!" Tai couldn't stand it anymore. He took his things and left the apartment – for good. Mimi cried and begged him to not leave her. She even went down on her knees to beg him to stay. She grabbed his leg to prevent him from leaving but he kicked her aside. "You and I are getting divorced," Tai said. Before Mimi could respond, he had already vanished out of her sight.

Tai spent one week in a local hotel and for that one week, he cancelled all of his soccer practices. He felt that he could really use the alone time for now. Back in the apartment, Mimi was crying her eyes out. She was in too much emotional and physical pain and she even thought that one day, if this goes on, she'll go mentally insane. Even though her marriage with Tai is on the verge of falling apart, she knows that somehow, they can work things out. She never gives up on hope. Giving up on their marriage is the last thing she will ever do. She sat in the living room cold and alone, keeping herself warm with a blanket. She stared at her wedding ring and just kept on crying. She kept all of her feelings inside of her and now, she finally let it all out by sobbing.

_"Looks like you never knew my heart; I swear that sometimes you are so hard on me cos I'm not everything that you want me to be. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see me this way. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to fall from grace."_

* * *

><p>Tai was flipping through random channels on the TV when he turned it off. He suddenly thought about his wife. It's been a week since he was home and he started to worry about how she's doing. He had left her, told her that he wants a divorce when in reality, he doesn't. He did some reminiscing during their high school days when he and Matt were fighting over Mimi. Mimi chose Tai because he was more than just a friend to her. It hurts him to actually lose a best friend because of a girl but to him, it didn't matter because Matt wasn't a true friend to Tai. Then he remembered about Mimi's family not accepting Tai into the family because of his arrogance. Even though it did not bother him, it actually still does. Things only got worse when his family doesn't accept Mimi into his family too. As much as he loves his family, he felt that fleeing to America with Mimi would be the best thing to do. In fact, it was. Even though at the start, it was a challenge for the both of them, to Tai and Mimi, it's just one of the ways to test them on their love and trust in each other. Tai is afraid that Mimi would fall into the hands of another man which is the reason why he told Mimi to be a traditional wife.<p>

And then it hit him. When was the last time he actually had happy moments with his wife? Why must he treat his wife like a servant when a wife is actually someone for him to have a family with? His wife is his permanent company for the rest of his life and treating her like a servant is just wrong. He used to be very open-minded about things but as years go by, he became more narrow-minded. And after much thinking, he decided to pack his things to go back to the apartment to reunite with his wife.

* * *

><p>He entered the apartment and realized that there was nobody at home. He checked every room in the house, only to find Mimi lying on their bedroom floor, unconscious. Tai panicked and tried to wake his wife up but to no avail. Next to her was a note written for him. He placed Mimi on the bed and then picked the note up and read it.<p>

_"Taichi, it's been a week since you left me here alone. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I can't be the perfect wife you wanted me to be but I tried my best. I pray to God that He will be able to save our marriage. Please don't leave me. I have no one else except you. And I just thought that you should know, that I miss the old you when we were back in high school. The moment we moved here, I don't see the Taichi I used to love anymore. I see a brand new Taichi that I do not recognize. It is impossible for me to swallow all the torture you did to me anymore. I can't go on this way. If you truly love me, you wouldn't have done this. You wouldn't have changed me into someone I am not. You would've accepted me the way I am. Taichi, I've been losing weight due to huge amount of burden that is on my shoulders. You are always so hard on me. But because I love you so much, I accepted the way things are. If I am the type that isn't afraid of you, I would've walked out on you long time ago. Please give our marriage a chance. I want us to have a family sometime soon. Please, baby, I love you. Don't leave._

_Love, Mimi."_

Tai immediately felt guilty. He looked at his lifeless wife lying on their queen sized bed and cried. He knew that he had to get her to the hospital. He called the ambulance and in fifteen minutes, they arrived. Tai watched hopelessly as the paramedics carried his wife out on a stretcher. Tai looked at the note again that is lying on the bed and clenched his fists. He felt like punching himself in the face over and over again. He was aware of his wife going through depression but he chose not to pay attention to it and made things worse by leaving her.

* * *

><p>He sat next to wife's bed in her ward. He didn't want to leave her side anymore. He watched her depend on the oxygen tank for oxygen. He held her hand and cried. He said to her, "Mimi, I'm sorry. I've been more than horrible to you. I was such a monster. When I read your note, I was inconsolable. I will work this out with you, Mimi. Please, just wake up. Don't leave me yet..." He hoped that Mimi heard his words clearly.<p>

He spent two days in the hospital with his wife, not intending to leave her at all. He was looking out of the window when he heard Mimi murmuring under the oxygen mask. He turned around instantaneously and tried to get his wife's attention by calling out her name over and over again until she finally said, "Taichi?" Tai smiled and felt relieved. He immediately called for the doctor and when the doctor and another two nurses came in, they checked on her. After spending a few minutes checking on Mimi, the doctor went up to Tai and said to him, "You're lucky that Mimi was able to wake up. You should be thankful that her body was strong enough to fight back or else, she could've died in her sleep." Tai gulped and felt remorseful when he heard the doctor say that she could've died in her sleep. He nodded to thank the doctor and walked over to Mimi who finally regained consciousness.

"Mimi, you have no idea how relieved I am to finally see you regain consciousness."  
>"How long was I unconscious for?"<br>"For about two days. What made you faint, baby?"  
>"I didn't eat or sleep well when you left me. All I did was cry. I didn't have the appetite to eat and I was suffering from insomnia. I didn't even step out of the house."<br>"Baby, I swear, from the bottom of my broken heart, I am so sorry..."  
>"Taichi, you don't have to be sorry. Please just tell me we're not proceeding with the divorce because I'm pretty sure that you and I both know that we can't live without each other."<br>"We are inseparable. I think I totally lost control of myself and let it all out on you."  
>"Don't worry, baby. Let bygones be bygones."<br>"I wanna ask you this. What were you doing before you fainted?"  
>"I was in our bedroom, praying to God to save our marriage. In the first place, we chose to elope to New York is because we wanted to prove to both our families wrong; that we do deserve each other. I don't want us to fall apart and I don't want my parents to tell me, 'I told you so'. I know that we can do this together."<p>

Tai smiled at his wife. She may not look a hundred percent well yet but once she is out, he will make sure she will be back to good health. Since he is an athlete, he should know how.

Mimi was then discharged from the hospital the next day. Right now, she is still depending on pills because the pain that she feels in her body can be quite unbearable sometimes. Mimi suggested that they seek a psychologist as a start to save their marriage and Tai agreed. From then on, they spent their time together every weekend and Mimi was glad to see the man she first fell in love with change for the better. And when Mimi flashes that beautiful smile on her face, according to Tai, it is priceless.

* * *

><p>What's up guys! New story, 100% focused on Mimi and Taichi (Michi). I know, I know, some people don't ship Michi but in case you don't know, I do ship Michi. In this story, I used Tai to be the old-fashioned husband because to me, I think he fits the character really well. I could've used Matt as the husband in this story but I felt that Matt doesn't suit the character as an old-fashioned husband. Anyway, this story is inspired by one of my favourite songs, "Halo" by the Pussycat Dolls. Basically, it's just a story, inspired by the song and I didn't really stay true to the lyrics completely. I thought that this song sends a really strong message for guys who expect their girlfriendwife to be the "perfect" one. She tried her best to impress him but she knows that she couldn't be the "angel" in their eyes. I don't know how else to put it in words but if you listen to the song, you'll get what I mean. This song is very close to my heart.

And I have to thank my sister for helping me out with the ideas in this story. Pretty random (yet again) but I feel that this is quite well done. I hope you guys like it and do leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks guys! I love you to bits!


End file.
